


We only notice light When darkness crashes against it

by cutebutpsyco



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: A Cersei x Jaime Drabble Collection based on a meme on Tumblr, that's all.





	We only notice light When darkness crashes against it

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was doing [this meme](http://myrxellabaratheon.tumblr.com/post/178208324998/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) on Tumblr and the wonderful user @velatavelenosa asked me _For the number + pairing ask 1-50 ... really I can’t choose, I mean I could but I’m too greedy! Tvb_   
>  So, here I am!
> 
> Nothing belongs to me, not beta-ed, and the title is from Woodwork by Sleeping at Least.
> 
> P.S.: every warning will be both tagged in the main tags and expressed in the notes before every chapter. Some of them may not being drabbles, I don't know right now because I just wrote this but I know myself enough.

The sound of heels was echoing in the enormous, empty, room where the wedding rehearsal reception was supposed to be hosted. Jaime knew at whom those heels belonged and wasn’t completely happy to know that the woman was already there. 

All of that was a goddamned farce, something that he knew couldn’t be dragged for so long on. Though it seemed like Cersei really wanted to do it. Jaime was behind understood his sister’s motivations, by now. Not that he would ever. It was weird how they both were similar and yet different. A wicked smile grew on Cersei’s lips when she noticed Jaime’s eyes were on her.

“I should have the catering move that table,” She stated, and he knew she was ignoring him on purpose. 

“Do you really want to do this?” He asked, emerald eyes on her, trying to find her pale skin, there where her dress showed it. He wished to touch her, let his hands ran on her body, a body that belonged to him. 

“What?” She asked. “Moving the table? Yes.” 

Again, the sound of the heels filled the room while she walked away from him, going back to watch where everything had been placed. Jaime followed her with his glance. He had grown used to wait for these moments, the ones in which they were by their owns, but now - now Cersei was ignoring him for reasons he couldn’t get. One thing was sure: she didn’t really love Robert so it wasn’t because of those meaningless and empty votes they still had to share.

“Stop it,” He said, and now Cersei turned to look at him, maybe for the first time that day. “Stop that.”

“What?” She could fool everyone else, but not him. 

“You are pretending I’m part of the furniture, stop it.” 

Then, that smile on Cersei’s lips turned malicious, just a glimpse of fun in that. “Someone is feeling ignored?” She asked, her eyes, so similar to Jaime’s dreaded on the hallway from where she entered some minutes prior. Nobody was joining them and the only other person who was around almost three hours before the starting of the thing and that person was probably taking care of other details. Not that he cared. “If you want me to stop, come over here and make me.”

And that was all the invitation Jaime was waiting for when he rapidly crossed the room and reached them, pushing her lips open and claiming what was and would always be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to bother me on [Tumblr](http://myrxellabaratheon.tumblr.com/) and I'll love you forever.


End file.
